


Ultimate

by dancemomshollystan1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Dialogue, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Mental Instability, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence, Spells & Enchantments, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancemomshollystan1/pseuds/dancemomshollystan1
Summary: Baam Viole Grace has been alive for thousands of years. He's had to fight to survive in a world where the strong control the weak. He's grown into a powerful individual. Baam, like so many people in all the realms, is curious about the mysterious  tower in an equally mysterious planet in a section of the universe where the shinsoo is so strong, a normal person would die under the pressure of it. Every now and then, a person would be selected to enter the tower, never to be heard from again. But he wants to know and learn everything about it. And now, Baam can finally find out. For he has been chosen to enter.
Kudos: 9





	Ultimate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first Tower of God fanfic and I'm very excited to be working on it. truthfully, I've been wanting to write a fanfic for a long time now but I just couldn't think of anything to write on. Anyways, I'd like to just explain a few things about this world that my fanfic will take place in. 
> 
> Basically, every single tv show, anime, book or webcomic that has ever existed has their own planet or universe that it takes place in. Including the Avatar, Naruto and Harry Potter world. All of the irregulars that have come into the tower come from one of these worlds. The tower will be sort of like a enigma to the rest of the worlds. The tower basically just one day popped up out of nowhere. Now in the summary, I said that it has very strong shinsoo around it. Yes, shinsoo exists in all of the other worlds as well. Some worlds call shinsoo by a different name such as chakra. Anyways, the tower is in a very large rocky planet. The first floor will be near the core while the top floor is ground level of the planet. 
> 
> In the summary, I said that a person is chosen to enter the tower. These chosen people will become known as the irregulars. Baam will be another one of these people. Now let's move on to Baam and his powers. 
> 
> Warning, this fanfic will feature a massively powerful Baam, so if that's not your cup of tea, don't read this fanfic. Anyways, the Baam in my fanfic will have the rinnegan (which he has a glamour over to hide it), justu mastery (meaning he can use Justus without hand signs), and lastly, he will have master all four of the elements. He will also be able to cast wandless magic. 
> 
> Alright, done with my notes. I hope you enjoy my fanfic!

As Baam waited for the doors to the tower to open, he reminisced on his life. Or lives.

In his first life, he was left in the Attack on Titan world. He had lived as a homeless orphan living in the underground, forced to continually fight to survive every single day. This was when he first learned how cruel the world was. Where he got his philosophy.

The world is a cruel place, where you have to be strong to live. And he had become strong. he had figured out how to use a knife to kill. How to aim and shoot a gun. Baam had lived an endless life of bloodshed and had finally died at the age of merely 30.

When Baam had been reborn again, he was in the Harry Potter world. He was born into a French branch of the House of Black, the House of Noire. He grew up under the philosophy of an old dark family. He went to Beauxbatons and it quickly became apparent that Baam was very talented. Every single spell he learned he would be able to cast in 1 or 2 tries. Baam was talented in most branches of magic, including transfiguration, charms, potions, arithmancy and ancient runes, but mainly, battle magic, mostly dark magic. His aim and ruthlessness from Baam's previous life carried onto this life. Baam devoted his life to studying and learning every type of magic he could. He found that he was particularly gifted in using elemental magic. He died after a long, fulfilling life. 

His next life, Baam found that he was born into the Avatar world. This life he had lived a very fulfilling life. He was born into the Northern Water Tribe but chosen to be the next avatar. He had spent many years learning air, earth, fire and water bending from many different masters. He died after keeping the world at peace. 

His next life, Baam was born into the Naruto world. He was born into the Otsutsuki clan, where mysteriously, he was born with a rinnegan and byakugan. But this time, Baam was able to remember his last 2 lives. In this life, Baam was another orphan in a newly built Konoha, under the First Hokage. He went to the academy and graduated top of the class. He became a shinobi. With his rinnegan, he was able to easily master all of the 5 chakra natures to the point where Baam didn't even need to use hand signs. He also mastered both his rinnegan and byakugan. Baam became a very powerful shinobi, with his skills that he earned in his past lives and this life. But what was peculiar was that unlike his past lives, Baam never aged a day after his 18th birthday.

Then, one day, after nearly 200 years of living in this life, he dreamed of a bright light. It told of how it was his turn to enter the tower. Baam had already known about the tower, everyone did. But more so, he was curious about it. It irritated him to not know about something so well known around the worlds, and yet continue to remain completely mysterious and unknown. He wanted to know, to sate his curiosity. Sometimes, Baam wonders why he was not sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. And so, the light had told Baam everything about the tower. Baam accepted. The light had told him many things about the tower. It had warned him to keep his status as what it called an irregular secret. It then told him of his mission. The reason why it had chosen him. Baam was to enter the tower, join an organization called FUG, kill the king that it had told Baam of that ruled the tower, and then usher in a new era to the tower. He had appeared in front of the doors to the tower, which is where we can find him now.

Baam found himself in a cave. He saw carvings of unfamiliar images in the walls. He sensed a creature behind him. When he turned around, expecting a fight, he stopped short when he saw a weird rabbit like creature standing there. As he was about to attack, it spoke.

"My, my- It's been a while since there's been a visitor like you here."

For a moment, Baam was left stunned as it spoke, but eventually forced his bearings. And so, using his pureblood upbringing from his wizard life, he schooled his features into a blank expression and asked the creature politely, yet forcefully.

"Hello. Where am I? I know I am in the tower but I don't know where. Also, what are you?"

"I am Headon, and you are in the first floor of the tower, in which I am the guardian of."

Baam nodded. He then noticed 3 presences, listening to them. The 2 that were together were so powerful that Baam could not help but be impressed by, while the lone presence was very weak, on the same level as muggles. He gave no indication that he had noticed the presences.

"It's been a while since a visitor has opened the gate by himself." Headon continued. "Welcome to the tower, young man. What's your name, young man?"

"My name is Baam. Baam Viole Grace." Baam answered.

Baam had gone by different names in his past lives, but in the meeting he had with that voice in my dreams, it had told him to go by that name. 

For a moment, Headon had stilled, then gave Baam a piercing look, before he adopted a thoughtful one.

"Well then Baam, how did you end up here?" Headon finally asked.

He hesitated. Baam briefly considered what to say, then decided to be vague with his answer. No matter how unlikely, Headon might report to the Zahard Empire and it won't do for them to already find out about his mission.

"I...wish to accomplish something, but also, I wish to sate my curiosity." Baam eventually responded.

If Headon had any eyebrows, they would most certainly been raised.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"Well, you see, outside, the tower is seen as an enigma. I've always been curious about it. And now that I'm here, I wish to find out everything about it." I explained. 

Headon continued to look thoughtful as he went over Baam's answer. He could tell by the way the 2 powerful presences shinsoo stirred within them that they were thinking the same thing. Baam wondered when they would reveal themselves.

"Well, I'm certain that you will find out many things about this tower in your time here, of which many you will find surprised by."

Baam couldn't help an eager, crazed smirk from appearing on his face. The shinsoo danced around him in his anticipation.

"But remember, your time here won't just be completely pleasant. You will find that this tower will be a hard and painful journey to your question for knowledge, and whatever else you wish to accomplish in this tower. Now, shall we start the test?" 

"Test?" Baam asked. 

Of course, Baam was already aware of the test system in the tower because of the light, but he had a feeling that he should remain oblivious.

"Yes, a test. You see, in this tower, every time you want to move up a floor, you have to pass a test to see whether you are worthy and qualified to go on to the next floor." Headon explained.

"Each test is decided by the administrators and rulers of each floor. Meaning, if you want to go up to the next floor, you need to pass my test." 

Headon then tapped the wall next to him with his staff, causing the wall to open up to reveal a large cage, where Baam could feel very dense shinsoo inside. Baam then noticed a large eel like creature swimming around a black sphere in the cage.

"The test will be simple. All you need to do is go in and pop that black ball. But that monster inside, called a "White Armored Eel", will be guarding it. Unfortunately, it's spawning season, and he hasn't eaten anything for a few months, so he is very aggressive at the moment." Headon explained.

The only thing Baam was worried about was the dense shinsoo. Call him arrogant, but Baam doubted the eel could do much damage towards Baam. 

"You don't seem afraid. But you definitely should be. You could potentially end up dying. It'll be better for you if you merely just forget about taking this test and-"

Before Headon could finish, Baam steeled himself and ran towards the cage. He instantly felt one of the strong presences jump down towards him and Baam raised up his arm instinctively, blocking the kick that was not a few seconds ago aiming for his face.

The woman that the foot was connected to was beautiful, and she seemed to carry herself with confidence. She looked at him surprised, before starting to talk to him in an unfamiliar language. By then, the other person had joined her. A silver haired short man carrying a large backpack.

Baam continued to watch confused as Headon and the woman appeared to be arguing about something. Eventually, the short man handed him a small black sphere. Baam suspiciously looked at it before experimentally poking it. The ball lit up before dimming. It was then that Baam started to understand the the other 2 people.

"Pretty cool, right? What's your first impression of the pocket? You can understand what I'm saying now, right?" The man said.

"That pocket is ranked way too high for you! Say thank you, kid! How is it? Do you understand what I"m saying now?" The woman butted in.

"Is this, pocket as you refer to it the thing that's making me understand you?"

The conversation continued after that. Baam learned that the short man was named Evan Edrock and the woman was named Yuri Ha, who was a princess. Baam had already known what a princess of Zahard was, but he continued to act oblivious. 

Yuri had protested the test to Headon and requested for it to be changed, but he didn't budge. 

"Princess, you really want him to up the tower, don't you? Hmm, very well. Then I'll change the rules slightly." Headon said. 

"Oh! Really?" Yuri exclaimed. 

From that glint in Headon's eyes, Baam wasn't as excited by what Headon might say next.

Headon had then suggested Yuri lend him a weapon to help him. Headon suggested that Yuri give him something called the "Black March", which was apart of a group of weapons called the thirteen month series, which Baam had not known about. After all this talk about him needing help, Baam felt very offended.

"Excuse me. I can't help but feel a bit offended that you would presume I'm weak enough that I would need help. If I were to pass this test, I'd like for it to be of my own skill, not because of some super strong weapon." I said. 

"Y-yeah but still, I feel you should get some help." Yuri responded.

In the end, Yuri eventually gave Baam the Black March. Now, Baam was currently walking up towards the cage. He didn't hesitate to enter the dense shinsoo and was rather surprised by the feeling of utter weightless. It was as if the shinsoo was accepting Baam into this space. 

Keeping his face neutral, Baam walked towards the ball. The eel finally noticed him and was now swimming towards him. Despite the fact that a large monster was coming towards him intent on killing him, Baam felt no fear. He was confident in his abilities.

Distantly, Baam heard Yuri screaming at him to do something, but he ignored her. Just as the eel reached him, Baam brought one of his hands up and pointed his palms towards the eel.

**Shinra tensei**

As if an invisible force had hit him, the eel was rather harshly knocked all the way towards the other end of the cage, and crumpled down.

With no more resistance, Baam calmly walked towards the ball. He then raised up the Black March, and brought it down on the ball. But the ball did not pop. Baam considered bringing out one of his own weapons, but then thought that it might be a bit overkill. Baam then experimentally pushed shinsoo laced with wild magic into the needle like he did with his other weapons, and was rather surprised by how much the needle accepted the new power. Baam raised up the Black March and brought it down on the ball once again, and this time it popped.

Baam was then caught in a bright light. But before Baam disappeared, he sent a smug grin towards the stunned faces of Yuri and Evan.

"Told you I didn't need your help! Sorry, looks like I'll have to return your weapon some other time. Bye!"

And with that, Baam disappeared from the floor.


End file.
